Ivan Banov
| death_date = | image = | caption = | birth_place = Tatsinskaya, Russian Empire (now in Rostov Oblast, Russian Federation) | death_place = Moscow, Russian SFSR Soviet Union | placeofburial = | nickname = "Chyorny", "Ivan Chyorny" | allegiance = Soviet Union | branch = Red Army / Soviet Army | serviceyears = 1935 - 1977 | rank = Major-general | unit = | commands = | battles = * World War II | awards = * (2) * Order of the Red Banner * Order of the Red Star and other awards | laterwork = }} Ivan Nikolayevich Banov ( ; , [[Tatsinskaya stanitsa|Tatsinskaya stanitsa]] - 9 February 1982, Moscow) was a Soviet military intelligence officer and partisan movement leader in World War II. Biography Ivan Banov was born on in the stanitsa of Tatsinskaya in the Don region of the Russian Empire (now in Rostov Oblast, Russian Federation). He entered the Red Army in 1935 and joined the Communist Party in 1939.Lurye, V. M. & V. Ya. Kochik (2002). GRU: Dela i Lyudi. Moscow: OLMA. p. 342. ISBN 5-224-03528-7. An officer in the Red Army's military intelligence at the time of the German invasion of the Soviet Union in 1941, Banov organized several partisan groups behind the German lines that grew to become sizeable formations over the course of the occupation. Ivan Banov's partisan fighters carried out significant raids on the occupying German forces and facilitated the Red Army's liberation of the German-occupied territory of the Soviet Union in 1942-1944. Credited with disrupting the enemy supply lines, detonating twenty railroad bridges, and accumulating valuable intelligence material, Banov was recognized with the honorary title of Hero of the Soviet Union in 1944. He graduated from Frunze Military Academy in 1949 and was promoted in rank to major-general during his post-war service. Banov retired from the military in 1977. He lived in Moscow and died on 9 February 1982. Awards Banov's decorations included both Soviet and foreign military awards, they include: * Gold Star of the Hero of the Soviet Union, * two Orders of Lenin, * Order of the Red Banner, * Order of the Red Star. * Order for Service to the Homeland in the Armed Forces of the USSR, 3rd class, * Medal "Partisan of the Patriotic War" 1st class, * Medal "For the Victory over Germany in the Great Patriotic War 1941–1945", * Jubilee Medal "Twenty Years of Victory in the Great Patriotic War 1941-1945", and, * Jubilee Medal "Thirty Years of Victory in the Great Patriotic War 1941-1945". References Category:1916 births Category:1982 deaths Category:Communist Party of the Soviet Union members Category:Heroes of the Soviet Union Category:People from Rostov Oblast Category:Recipients of the Order of Lenin, twice Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Banner Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Star Category:Recipients of the Order for Service to the Homeland in the Armed Forces, 3rd class Category:Russian people of World War II Category:Soviet generals Category:Soviet military personnel of World War II Category:Soviet partisans Category:GRU officers Category:Frunze Military Academy alumni be:Іван Мікалаевіч Банаў ru:Банов, Иван Николаевич